Resistance
by spopococ
Summary: He set goals, and he achieved them. For once, that would be a task I would achieve. I had made up my mind, and I could play the same games he did, but with different tactics. Even a pawn could topple a king… SuzakuxLelouch YAOI SPOILERS.


I needed to get the creative juices flowing, so to speak. I know, I usually right FFVII stuff, but I LOVE Code GEASS, so couldn't miss the opportunity to write a one shot of one of my all time favourite pairings in the history of my life across all my fandoms. This takes place at around episode 25 of the second season, so if you haven't seen it, don't read it. Spoilers. Lol.

**Warnings:** **I do not own Lelouch, Suzaku, or anything else from the Code GEASS world.** Boo-hoo for spoppy. ;-; I write purely for the love of the characters, not profit.

**SPOILERS.** Like I said, if you haven't seen it all, don't bother reading.

**Yaoi:** Do I write anything else? Yeah, sometimes, but come on, it's _me_ we're talking about…

--

It would do him no justice to grace him with the word 'beautiful'. That thought alone simultaneously caught my breath and made me hate a part of myself just that little bit more. He had done so much to this world that would, inevitably, bring it to its knees, and he couldn't care less about it. His hunger and desire for power and privilege had overpowered what little soul he had left. Every move was as calculated as his moves in a chess game, slowly making tactical maneuvers to topple the king. And he had. He had taken his place on the throne after having it snatched from him so long ago. He had broken and battered many in the process to get what he wanted, but in the end, he ended up on top. He always did. Now, as I stood by his side, watching as millions of people worldwide watched him rule, a thin line of smug satisfaction creeping along his lips, I couldn't help but feel shame. Shame at what I was doing here. We'd fallen into a deal, of which the details I couldn't bear to reveal to even my closest friends, and somewhere amongst the chaos he'd taken a part of me that I'd never wanted his fingers to touch. My heart.

Looking back though, the truth was, he'd taken it a long time ago. We were children when I first began to idolise him. At that age, I knew little more than 'I want to be him'. I'd committed acts in my life that I had never been proud of, yet he seemed to act so selflessly in every move he took. Nunnally had been his purpose in life since that day his mother had been ripped from him, and his entire world had fallen apart. He no longer lived for himself. He lived for her. In a way, I was probably a little jealous, but to be with Nunnally, meant to be with him, and if that was what it took to befriend her, then so be it. Naturally, over the years, that had changed. Nunnally had become a part of my life, just like he had. I'd gone from the 'I want to be him' trail of thought to the 'I want to be _with_ him' trail. With maturity came the acceptance of my preferences in terms of sexuality. I'd come to his school, and I'd found out what he was, and who he was, and what exactly he'd been capable of. I'd trusted him whole-heartedly, and he'd broken that. Several times over.

"Suzaku," He murmured, his eyes drifting to mine as he sat casually before his servants.

"Yes, my Lord?" I replied obediently, and a tiny smirk licked at his lips.

"Be sure that you remember our agreement. I'd hate for any disobedience to shine through," He said dangerously low, "Especially in front of such a large number of people. You look more than a little lost in thought…"

"I apologise, your majesty," I nodded humbly, standing rigid by his side, letting the whole world know that I was his. He brushed it aside with a small wave of his hand, and he spoke to the people. He spoke of what he hoped to achieve, and what they would come to expect. Those that had already been under the effects of GEASS could only look on in what I imagine would be a sickened horror. Had I not been affected by a stronger power, I may very well be the same.

By the time he had finished, he was a God. His people had an undying love for him that they would never be able to destroy, and every order he gave, they would obey with worship. I held my ground, remembering my place as my head moved to shake of its own accord. I gave little more than a twitch, knowing that any more would displease him. I wasn't under the same GEASS that they were. My only command was to live, and despite any attempts I made, I did. I lived. Yet, I was effectively under the same spell they were. I was born to serve him, and I was born to worship. Now, both stages overwhelmed me. I wanted to be with him, yet I wished to be him once more. Not for his atrocities, or the undoable wrongs that he had committed and undoubtedly would continue to commit, but because of his dedication to a task. He set goals, and he achieved them. For once, that would be a task I would achieve. I had made up my mind, and I could play the same games he did, but with different tactics. Even a pawn could topple a king…

He'd finished, and he chose to retire from the public eye to rest in his quarters. I followed him in and found C.C perched precariously on the edge of his bed, a stuffed toy clutched in her arms as she eyed me up and down warily.

"I require time alone," He said firmly before sitting on his bed, and the girl gave a casual shrug, heading for the door. She offered a curious gaze in my direction, her vacant eyes fixated on me as she left the room. He turned then, seemingly mildly surprised to still find me there.

"Suzaku, I require time alone," He repeated flatly, though his eyes were curious and cautious at the same time.

"I heard you, my lord," I replied flatly, "But no one can see you in here. No one can see me in here. There are no cameras to hide behind, and no faces to lie to, and yet you continue to hold up that barricade of the almighty ruler of Britannia. I know you too well for it to last in my presence, and I can only wonder who it is now that you're trying to fool."

He smirked, the action spreading across his thin lips in a devilish manner, sending my pulse racing, and chilling my blood simultaneously. He was beautiful. No, he was more than beautiful. He was captivating, alluring, sensual, and the son of a bitch had no clue. He only ever saw respect, possibly even fear, when he met my gaze. He was intelligent beyond any I knew, and yet he chose to avoid crucial signs in terms of social interactions. If he didn't, he would know by now how much I had always wanted him. He would know that, and he would know how much I hated it. How much I hated how my body and my heart betrayed my mind and my logic.

"I fool no one. They merely fool themselves, and there is little more that they can do but live the lies that they themselves have created," He waved a hand dismissively, and I moved forward, ensuring the door was locked. He noted this, I could see, his eyes watching each movement and calculating the meaning behind each one. There was undoubtedly a thrill in seeing a cautious fear flicker through his eyes for just a moment, before he let out a small, lifeless laugh.

"What do you expect to achieve, Suzaku? Our terms regarding GEASS are, as we agreed, for the better good. What are you expecting to change?" he asked, his fingers pent slightly as I reached his bedside, watching him intently.

"I see fear in there," I said softly, holding his gaze, before he reluctantly turned away.

"I do not fear you, Suzaku," He said, smirk falling from his lips, his brows furrowing slightly as he tried to determine my motives. For someone so intelligent, he could be so naïve.

"You don't fear me, but you fear uncertainty. When you plan, when you plot, when you can calculate moves and results, and strategies, you are in your game," I explained, "But when was the last time you allowed your own feelings to lead you places that your mind wouldn't dare take you?"

He let out a small bark of laughter.

"I have no need for irrational actions, why would I use them?"

"Because they're still there for you, you just won't let them out," I explained, leaning closer to his face and letting my breath run along his ear as I spoke into it. I took great pleasure in seeing the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, and a small shiver run along his spine.

"Like now," I smirked a little in spite of myself, "They're there, but you have no control of when they come out. When you lose control my lord, that is when you are in _my_ game…"

He swallowed _hard_, and his voice came out in a husky murmur, much to my instant delight. I had him cornered.

"And if I choose not to indulge in your game, Suzaku, what will you have gained then?" He asked, and I let out a small laugh of bemusement, leaning closer and letting my lips brush against the shell of his ear.

"The mere pleasure of _knowing_ what I'm doing to you right now, is letting the control you hold so dear to you, slip slowly through your fingers," I murmured, letting my tongue brush his earlobe, before pulling it slightly into my mouth. He let out a small gasp, and his hand involuntarily clutched slightly at my lower back. He then let out a frustrated 'hmph' as I pulled back and met his eyes. Now, there was definite fear within them. It was different from that before, however, and was a clear sign to me that I was winning. He was clouded with lust, and longing, and a burning curiosity that he took great effort in trying to control.

"Suzaku…" He murmured warningly, clear annoyance across his face conflicting with his eyes.

"Once again, you hold up a wall," I frowned slightly, moving so that he edged back on his bed, and resting a thigh on either side of him. He seemed to notice, and opened his mouth to speak. Before he could stop me, I leant in and captured them amongst my own, trailing a tongue along his lower lip and gently probing for entrance. He let out a breathy gasp before granting me access and allowing his tongue to press against mine with barely restrained desire, his eyes falling closed of their own accord, as his fist clutched at my uniform once again. He pressed me against him, his body betraying the cool confidence he'd always been willing to hold up.

I pulled back again, and his eyes fluttered open, his tongue sliding to lick along his lips as his breath came out in shallow puffs. It was my turn to struggle for control, and I barely managed to hold myself, waiting for him to make the next move.

"…Suzaku…" He murmured, his hand still pressed against my back, "How do you… How long have you… I…"

"I never thought it would be I who left you speechless," I teased, and a faint blush graced his cheeks, before he stubbornly placed his emotional mask on. There was little merit behind it now, now that I knew my goal was fully achievable tonight. I had not intended to move so quickly, but finding out my attraction to him was so easily reciprocated encouraged me further than I had ever imagined. I wanted him, and it was easy to see that he wanted me in return.

"I want you," I murmured, and his emotional mask dropped instantly, lust flaring through his eyes. They say to keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. What he was to me could never fully be determined, and so I would take the safe option and keep closer to him that any being would ever dare.

My lips returned to his and this time, there was no hesitation, his tongue immediately meeting mine as he thread his other hand into my hair. Without the balance of his hand, his body fell back onto the bed, and I spread out across him, my hand trailing along his slender waist and coming to rest on his hips. I reluctantly moved my lips from his, only to take a favourable spot on his neck instead. He let out a breathy moan, as my tongue massaged his jugular, before I began to apply pressure and a little more suction. He seized up slightly, grabbing at my hair and attempting to pry me off. His efforts were futile. Tonight, my goals would be achieved, and one of those was to mark him; The Emperor of Britannia. He was mine now, and all of the world would come to see that. He didn't just own me, I owned him. I pulled back with a pop, my lips having left a noticeable bruise on his throat. He scowled at me, angry words forming on his lips, before my hand snaked between us and rubbed at his noticeably hardened crotch. It was the first time of many that he cried out for me. I could say that, because I knew, I would not stop until my name spilled from his lips in a tortured bliss.

"Tell me," I murmured against his neck, kissing at my newly created mark, "How does it feel to let it go and indulge? How does it feel to lose that power and just _live_?"

I squeezed the bulge in his pants once again, and he moaned low in his throat, rotating his hips against my hand.

"S-Suzaku…" He all but whispered, his face contorted in an apparent struggle between lust, desire, and resistance. I all but tore open his shirt, trailing kisses down his chest and coming to rest on his nipple. I kissed at first, before allowing my tongue to lave at the area, as his eyes clenched shut, his hand clutching at my hair. He was a sensual being, I knew that already, but never had I imagined his entire body would be so erogenous. I trailed my fingers down his chest, feather touch caresses urging him further into my control, as his skin quivered under my fingertips. My lips continued downwards, my own desires forcing me to his pants. I unbuckled them, as he propped himself up on his elbows, his eyes gazing lustfully as I slid his pants off and focused my eyes on his erection. Oh lord… My heart stilled, my blood rushing through my ears, and only intensifying as his lips twisted slightly into a smug smirk. I had to wipe it off his face; I was losing the game…

I kissed the tip, licking my lips as I collected a bead of his arousal on them, and his eyes were glued to mine as my head bobbed over his length. He threw his head back, his lips falling open as his hand grabbed violently at my hair, his hips already thrusting into my mouth. I held them down and continued my ministrations, my tongue curling and lapping at his length as his moans gradually increased in their sound. When I felt him nearing his release, I stopped, his eyes meeting mine in frustrated annoyance, as I smirked deviously up at him. His anger dropped immediately, replaced instantly with appreciation that I had only ever felt on my own features whilst watching him sleep, watching him smile, watching him laugh…

"I…" He paused, his eyes turning from mine momentarily before returning with determination, "You're captivating…"

This was not how things were meant to go… I was merely out to ensnare him, show him that I was something that he'd missed in his elaborate schemes. I had never expected this. This… affection…

His hand moved from the back of my head to my cheek, and his thumb brushed along it before sliding along my lips. My tongue slipped out and lapped at them of their own accord, my body once again subdued to being the loyal servant to his every desire that he ever had.

"Suzaku," he frowned, "I never… I had no idea that you… If I had known about…"

I shook my head, and instead moved up his body to his lips, capturing them with my own. He moved against me, his arms pulling me against his still exposed crotch, as his teeth caught my lower lip and drew a moan from my throat. This, in turn, drew a moan of appreciation from his throat, as he kissed me harder, my head spinning, as I kicked off my pants, his fingers helping me to free myself, as I groaned into his mouth. I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out what I was after. Lubricant and protection. I wanted to claim him for my own, but to do that without either of them would put him at more risk of harm than I could bear. I uncapped the lube and felt him seize as I gently rubbed some of the cold gel over his entrance. I expected him to resist being topped, but he was surprisingly docile as he gave his attentions to my lips.

I slicked up my own pulsing length, before gradually easing myself in, his teeth biting down on my lower lip, hard enough to almost draw blood. I kissed him, letting him taste the coppery flow, before he gradually eased around me, and began to slightly roll his hips against mine, sending a ripple of pleasure between the both of us. Checkmate. He was mine without a doubt now, but there would never be a moment in public that I would be allowed to show it. For now, I just relished in the moment, as I rocked inside him, his tight heat dizzying my head, as my hand pumped his still hard length. He was putty in my hands, docile, gentle, pliant, and submissive. Right now, _I_ was the Emperor. I had the entire world in my hands, as they clutched at his hips, his body heating quickly as he neared climax. He came hard, and my wish was granted as he cried my name into the night, the sweat shining off his flawless skin as his heat pulsed and milked me to my own climax. His name fell from my lips as my body fell atop his, his fingers clutching my back as his lips pressed against my cheek.

"…Suzaku…" He whispered sleepily, as I subconsciously nuzzled against his caress.

"I…"

"Came in here with intentions, but got more… than you were hoping for?" He suggested, and I smiled softly. He always would know me the best. There was no denial within it.

"Yes. I think you have something of mine that no one else ever has," I murmured, and he let out a soft sigh into the darkness.

"If I had one left to offer, it would be yours," He murmured. It was a sobering reality. Feelings were shared now, and I could lie warm in a lover's embrace, but tomorrow I would stand before a tyrant's reign. He would never show weakness to the world, and I myself was lucky to hold his power in my hands for even that brief amount of time. In the end, his name would reveal all, and nothing would ever change that. Already, he slept beneath me, his features gentle in sleep as his hands still clutched at the back of my uniform, a small sign of dependence that the world would never know. For that was the reign of Lelouch vi Britannia.

--

**A/N:** I… kinda like it… O.o lol. Do you? Lemme know XD


End file.
